Hot Chocolate
by I'm-Modal-Soul
Summary: On a cold day, sometimes hot chocolate is all that it takes to turn things around.


Thank TheRoseShadow21 for making To Live For which inspired me to make a few drabbles pertaining to this idea. Very silly but like to make a childish story where we see interactions IC and humane.

Image done by Ringo23. I love the art and used it. He's a great artist and should be checked out!

* * *

><p>School ended a few moments ago, packing my belongings and ready to head home. Today wasn't terrible as I expected and despite the occasional gusts of cold winds, it was sunny. The leaves were changing, the night's getting longer. Fall is here. And a cold one at that.<p>

What caught my interest the most today was a rumor.

I heard of a recently opened coffee shop. Little advertisement but from what I've gathered, enough to cause a crowd to go back for seconds.

One suggested it was the manner of how the lattes and frappucinos were unique.

Another claimed for the free wifi.

Another rumor exclaimed the low prices.

One explained the random time slots they choose makes it where if it is open, a grand opportunity popped up. It isn't a fixed schedule.

I made no plans to go home straight away, needing a distraction of sorts. I'll get to see if any of these are true.

I could feel the wind bearing down harder when I stepped outside.

Chills ran through any exposed skin my fall uniform failed to cover.

It wasn't a long walk, a few minutes and I was there. I'm glad, might have frozen into a crystal if I walked another block.

Colorful neon lights in Red, White and Blue shining in front.

**Von**

I blinked at the name and can't create a proper translation. Stepping in, the bell above announces my entrance, ringing to the workers.

No one appears to be here. A few steps forward and a container filled with croissants, Bistro, paninis and more in exotic assortments.

I ended up near the cash register, confused if this was all some sort of prank. Misleading information? Or was I too early?

"What will you like?"

I flinched back at the question, a male barista popping up from below, cleaning up the floor for one last go until working.

Immediately something looked off or weird. His expression bright as the sun, smiling the customers issues away and enjoy the reprieve from the outside world.

"Oh...um..."

I didn't think this much through, let alone what to get! I look through the menu above and found many choices showing promise.

"If you don't mind..."

I look back at the male worker, never dropping a fraction of that smile.

"I'd suggest green tea and Cola together. It is something to experience." His fingers drummed across the table, nearby to a pack of mentos. His smile only grew when he finished speaking. I almost decided to get it until another worker came by, ending the chance of that happening.

"Enough, she's a customer, play around on your free time. We're working remember?" The brunette seemed stunned but once again, his refreshing smile comes back.

"Okay Nine."

I stand there, observing the two's chemistry. Are they the only ones that work here? I glance at the name-tag of the cashier.

Toji Hisami, but in Romaji translates to his nickname...Twelve. Looking at the taller, serious worker, his name-tag Arata Kokonoe, or Nine in this case.

"Um...Hisami-kun." I tried to get his attention, making up my mind. He perked up at the mention of his name, smiling over.

"Yes?"

"Medium Hot Chocolate." It's cold outside, and I figured to grab something that warms up the world, even by a little.

"You got it!" Enthusiasm in his voice, Hisami started working on it, crafting the drink by himself. I didn't get to see what he was doing at all, almost blocked from my point of view.

"So, what's your name?"

I focused back on him, confused at his request. No one does so, they usually ignore me. I answer back after a moment of silence.

"Lisa Mishima."

"Well Lisa, how was your day?" I wasn't sure how to respond. It could have been far worse but the day isn't over yet.

"It went fine." I tried to dismiss the topic on school but he catches me on it.

"Are you sure?" His eyes zoom up from my order to inspect me, stopping his actions altogether.

"W-well...it was better than I expected, but nothing happens in my life." I rested one foot behind me, working up courage to answer back. Yeah, things are dar, this day is a ray of hope compared to other days.

He looks over and then looks back down, l can't tell if he's done, his hands continued to move as if pouring more onto my order.

"Lisa, I'm sure that you do have things that happen in your life that are worth noticing. You just haven't realized that." He finally capped off the drink and placed it on the counter above, Nine observing us from afar.

I listened to his words and replayed it back and forth. That smile was there, warming up the cold day forecasted on the news. I smiled back, feeling that he's being honest. He then told me the amount needed.

"Now that'll be two hundred fifty yen."

I searched through my purse and took out the amount needed.

He pretended to pocket the money and handed my receipt, trying to fool his friend into thinking I paid. I didn't think someone can have so much fun interacting with their customers.

"Twelve."

Both of us freeze and look in his direction. He saw through it. Twelve reacted by scratching the back of his head, chuckling at getting caught. "Alright alright." He took the coins out of my hand and made a final exchange to me.

"Give it two minutes to cool and take the top off to make sure it is ready. Have a great day Lisa." The young man's energy was infectious, making me smile more than I had through the week.

I stepped outside once the coffee shop and felt the cold wind once again hitting my legs but it wasn't as bad before. I decided to do as Hisami requested, removing the lid to see if it it's ready and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Most Baristas make coffee.

Hisami did more than that.

_'Fly Higher Than Others Lisa!'_

Above the text showed a bird flying above, leaving a streak from where it originated.

A path leading upward to the sky! I stood there, puzzled but never bored by the small decorations created in my drink.

I turned back to thank Hisami but the blinds were down, the sign exclaiming business is close. This seemed too weird of a coincidence but I look back down, noticing the designs were melting away into a creamy swirl.

I still recall where it was all placed.

I took a sip and found that it cooled down, enough taste without burning my tongue. I decided to walk back home, sipping away from my hot chocolate.

I didn't even realize it until I grew conscious of it.

**I wasn't cold anymore, only feeling the sun's warmth.**


End file.
